


#5: "Loved"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [51]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "I figured you'd just sort of...stop.  Eventually."





	

“I knew,” Gojyo says, after the silence has pulled between them tight enough that it might snap, recoiling painfully into the back of Hakkai’s throat. “I mean, I know.”

Hakkai swallows the anxious bile in his throat. Their meagre room seems at once claustrophobically small and overwhelmingly vast. The back of his neck itches. Gojyo touches his own as if he feels some sympathy there; or perhaps simply because of the ever-darkening Youkai mark.

He continues after a moment with, “I mean, I figured you’d just sort of...stop. Eventually. That’s why I never -”

“Oh, Gojyo,” Hakkai sighs. “You have such a terrible estimation of your own worth.”

Gojyo laughs, tiny motes of nervous colour in his cheeks. “I don’t think that’s exactly fair, Hakkai. I mean, you just admitted you love me. That’s not very - uh, what’s the word? - _objective_.”

“I’ve never been objective where you’re concerned.”

Gojyo smiles softly, eyes cast down at the scuffed toes of his boots. “Yeah,” he says. “I know that too.”


End file.
